


Sexting and champagne

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: The Royal Couple [Mystrade] [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: John and Mary's Wedding, M/M, Mystrade fluff, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sexting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexting mentre Greg è al matrimonio di John e Mary, con annessa telefonata tra Sherlock e Mycroft nel frattempo.<br/>Dal testo:<br/><em>Voleva disperatamente le mani dello yarder su di sé, lungo il petto e il ventre che, nonostante lui lo vedesse flaccido e disgustoso, Gregory non perdeva occasione di baciare. </em><br/>'Oh, Gregory, se avessi la possibilità di toccarti. MH' <br/>'Dimmi cosa mi faresti, Mycroft.'<br/>Doveva descrivere per messaggio una cosa del genere? Strinse appena le labbra, indeciso, ma non perse molto tempo. <br/>'Vorrei toccarti lentamente, per farti impazzire e sospirare ad ogni mio tocco, vorrei baciarti Gregory. MH'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting and champagne

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito sul gruppo Facebook WhoLindtLock Drabble  
> Nota: Temo un leggerissimo OOC e un accenno di PWP.

**_Sexting and champagne_ **

  
**_M_** ycroft posò lo sguardo sull'elegante tavolo davanti a lui, dove un centrotavola in porcellana decorata sorreggeva un paio di bicchieri e una bottiglia di scotch irlandese. La voce di Sherlock gli giungeva mista ad altre, la festa doveva essere già iniziata, giudicando l'ora stavano attendendo il pranzo. Che ipocrisia, i festeggiamenti di un matrimonio destinato a finire nel peggiore dei modi: Mary Morstan e il suo segreto, John Watson e la sua inguaribile ingenuità.   
-Credimi.- asserì, con un debole sospiro. -Sarà estremamente... _Sollevato_ nel non avermi tra i piedi.   
Non che si riferisse allo sposo, tutt'altro. Gregory, da alcuni mesi suo compagno, aveva insistito per farlo presenziare al matrimonio e lui si era rifiutato più e più volte, affiduciandosi a degli impegni inesistenti di lavoro. Aveva vinto quella piccola battaglia di coppia, ma non poteva sottrarsi alla consapevolezza che Gregory sarebbe stato circondato da persone diverse da lui, da donne persino, e che non avrebbe potuto tenere sotto controllo la situazione.   
Sherlock sembrava propenso a volergli parlare più del solito, ma alla fine della chiamata Mycroft espresse tutta la propria preoccupazione con un secondo sospiro. Il suo Gregory, cosa non avrebbe dato per sentire la sua voce. Lo aveva visto andar via con uno smoking perfettamente stirato e una cravatta delle proprie, che Mycroft lo aveva obbligato ad indossare, e il solito profumo di uomo virile che avrebbe certamente destato l'attenzione di alcune - sicuramente troppe - invitate.   
Abbassò lo sguardo verso il cellulare, che aveva appena vibrato tra le sue mani, e si sorprese di trovarvi un messaggio non letto da parte di Gregory.   
' _Oh, Dio... Ti prego, Mycroft. Vieni. Vieni qui, subito._ '  
Rabbrividì, il bisogno del compagno era palpabile in ogni parola scritta.   
' _Io... Ho così bisogno di te, giuro! Io... Impazzisco!_ '  
Lo comprendeva appieno, era inutile negare che quella serie di baci umidi scambiati in camera da letto prima che il compagno si vestisse avevano scatenato reazioni in entrambi... E Mycroft, egoisticamente, lo aveva maledetto fino all'ultimo secondo, quel dannato matrimonio.  
Rigirò il cellulare tra le mani, pensando a come rispondere.   
' _Gregory, sai che non posso raggiungerti._ _**MH**_ '   
E per fortuna. La sola idea di passare anche pochi minuti in mezzo a più di due persone gli provocava un senso di disgusto inimmaginabile, anche se si trattava di vedere Gregory.   
' _Mycroft, maledizione... Sono ancora eccitato!_ '  
Il politico chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi sulla poltrona.   
' _Avrei preferito continuare quello che stavamo facendo, sai?_ '  
Oh, eccome se lo sapeva. Anche lui, per quanto sociopatico, avrebbe preferito continuare a baciare il compagno e accarezzare la sua pelle ambrata, tesa e calda sotto le dita. Prese un sospiro.   
' _Gregory. **MH**_ '   
' _Lo so che sei impegnato. Voglio toccarti._ '  
Mycroft cercò di trattenersi, ma fu alquanto difficile non cedere alla tentazione di immaginare le mani del compagno addosso, così ruvide e forti sulla sua pelle nivea.   
' _Voglio baciarti. Ovunque. Sulle labbra, sul collo._ ' continuava a scrivere Gregory, come se il palazzo mentale di Mycroft non stesse già provando il suo autocontrollo.   
' _Sul petto. Voglio leccarti, ogni centimetro, Mycroft._ '  
Deglutì, forse persino sonoramente, la sola idea di avere le labbra dello yarder addosso lo mandava in corto circuito, sentiva il sangue scorrere rapido, affluire verso il cavallo dei pantaloni del costoso completo divenuto improvvisamente inutile e fastidioso.   
' _Gregory, per favore. **MH**_ ' scrisse, l'esasperazione allo stesso livello dell'eccitazione che quell'uomo accendeva in lui anche solo chiamando il suo nome. Come poteva desiderarlo così tanto, ed essere persino ricambiato? Non avrebbe mai trovato risposta, probabilmente.   
' _Ti stai eccitando, vero? Sei duro per me, Mycroft? Come io lo sono per te?_ '  
Rabbrividì ancora, dalla base del collo lungo la spina dorsale, si slacciò lentamente la cravatta nel tentativo di accumulare dell'ossigeno che non sarebbe arrivato.  
Se era eccitato, gli chiedeva? Diamine, come poteva non esserlo? Gregory era così passionale, così virile e forte, e lo toccava con una furia alquanto eccitante, per un uomo calmo e raffinato come Mycroft. Ogni volta non vedeva l'ora di spogliare il politico, minacciava di far saltare i bottoni delle sue costose camicie e Mycroft temeva spesso che sarebbe successo, presto o tardi... Deglutì ancora, gli abiti stretti addosso, la voglia che iniziava a sussurrargli all'orecchio di lasciarla uscire, di ricambiare quella passione, quel desiderio perverso del compagno durante un elegante matrimonio.   
' _Lo sono, Gregory. **MH**_ '   
La risposta si era scritta da sola, mentire era inutile a dir poco, e iniziava a stancarsi di trattenere.   
' _Molly mi sta parlando da mezz'ora, ma sto pensando a te, alle tue mani addosso, alla tua lingua addosso. Vieni qui, ti prego Mycroft...!_ '  
Assottigliò leggermente lo sguardo, poteva immaginare quella sciocca e banale patologa in un vestito elegante, civettare con il suo Gregory. E lo immaginava mordersi l'interno delle guance, leccarsi le labbra per poi mordere quello inferiore, come faceva sempre quando era eccitato oltre il consentito. I denti perfetti premuti contro la pelle rosata e leggermente ruvida, le gambe appena allargate sotto il tavolo.   
' _Continua a pensarlo, allora. **MH**_ ' rispose, mosso dalla gelosia, dalla possessione che tanto rendeva oscuro il suo carattere. ' _Sei mio, Gregory. Solo io posso toccarti, farti eccitare. **MH**_ '   
' _Dio, Mycroft, muovi il culo e vieni qui.. Vieni e prendimi. Anche in mezzo alla sala, non mo interessa nulla! Ti voglio, Mycroft!_ '  
Ovviamente non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere, i rapporti fisici erano qualcosa di estremamente intimo per Mycroft, tuttavia vedere tutto quel desiderio da parte del bellissimo compagno lo esaltava in modo quasi... Volgare, per la sua apparenza.   
' _Anche io ti desidero, Gregory. **MH**_ ' confessò, distogliendo lo sguardo dal cellulare per non rileggere quella frase.   
' _Mycroft, sono così duro. Ho voglia di farmi toccare da te, dalle tue mani..._ '  
Inutile. Era completamente inutile resistere. Mycroft era ormai schiavo dell'erezione premuta nei pantaloni, che manovrava la sua mano libera dal cellulare fino a slacciarli, per avere un vago sollievo. Voleva disperatamente le mani dello yarder su di sé, lungo il petto e il ventre che, nonostante lui lo vedesse flaccido e disgustoso, Gregory non perdeva occasione di baciare.   
' _Oh, Gregory, se avessi la possibilità di toccarti. **MH**_ '   
' _Dimmi cosa mi faresti, Mycroft._ '  
Doveva descrivere per messaggio una cosa del genere? Strinse appena le labbra, indeciso, ma non perse molto tempo.   
' _Vorrei toccarti lentamente, per farti impazzire e sospirare ad ogni mio tocco, vorrei baciarti, Gregory. **MH**_ '   
Aveva impiegato diversi minuti per scrivere una cosa del genere, ma il messaggio non venne mai inviato, perché una telefonata interruppe la digitazione delle ultime lettere.   
Una chiamata da parte di Gregory.   
Stranito, Mycroft lasciò perdere il messaggio e rispose alla chiamata.   
-Gregory?   
' _Sherlock mi ha spedito in bagno, credo abbia capito qualcosa._ ' fu la risposta, trafelata. Una lunga serie di brividi travolsero Mycroft al suono di quella voce affannata, doveva aver corso per arrivare al bagno.   
' _Ma non me ne importa, ho cose più importanti da fare, ora._ '  
-Immagino di sì.   
Mycroft sentì una serie di piccoli rumori, tra i quali riconobbe quello di una cerniera abbassata e un sospiro soddisfatto da parte di Gregory.   
' _Dio, non resistevo più in sala. Ho voglia di toccarmi, Mycroft._ '  
L'uomo deglutì, perso alla sprovvista.   
' _Ma ho bisogno della tua voce... Sei eccitato, vero?_ '  
Mycroft annuì appena, mordendosi l'interno delle guance.   
-Molto.   
' _E vorresti toccarmi?_ '  
-Sì, ovunque.  
' _Ovunque..._ ' sussurrò lo yarder, sospirando ancora una volta, più soddisfatto. ' _Allora non ti dispiace se.. Uhm.. Lo faccio io per te?_ '  
Mycroft allargò appena gli occhi, era forse intenzionato a toccarsi mentre parlavano al telefono?   
-No, non mi dispiace.- mormorò, era un'immagine così erotica che non riusciva a scacciarli nemmeno lottando strenuamente contro se stesso e i suoi mille principi.   
' _Bene, perché... Nh... Non resisto più, Myc..._ '  
Ah, quella voce così erotica e forte, così roca, solo per lui. La ascoltò alternarsi tra sospiri e brandelli del suo nome, mentre Gregory si toccava inducendolo rapidamente a fare lo stesso, la mano affusolata che correva sulla sua erezione in fiamme. Non era propriamente consono al suo carattere, o alla sua apparenza, ma come al solito Gregory riusciva ad oltrepassare il muro di compostezza che Mycroft aveva costruito attorno a sé negli anni e lo riduceva a brandelli, svegliando poi lati che l'uomo non sapeva minimamente di avere.   
-Gregory...   
' _My... Myc..._ '  
Ci fu una lieve pausa, intrisa dei loro sospiri stremati e mugolii soffusi, trattenuti.   
' _Perché diavolo non sei venuto... Potevi ess... Sere qui..._ '  
L'aria era sempre più calda nell'elegante stanza, le mani di Mycroft si muovevano rapide sull'erezione, donandogli piacere e sollievo al tempo stesso. Avrebbe voluto che Gregory fosse lì, ma la sola idea che stesse facendo le sue stesse mosse con i pensieri rivolti a lui ed al suo corpo... Beh, erano più che sufficienti per eccitarlo.   
-Gregory, oh, Gregory...   
' _Dio... Dillo di nuovo._ '  
-Uhm, Gre... Gregory...   
' _Dio, ti voglio Mycroft, ti... Ti voglio...! Ah!_ '  
Lo yarder emise un sospiro strozzato, cercando aria subito dopo, mentre Mycroft sentiva il volto incendiarsi nel realizzare di aver raggiunto il limite insieme al compagno.  
Silenzio.   
-Buon Dio.- sospirò, lo sguardo vacuo e liquido.   
' _Sai che puoi chiamarmi Greg._ '  
Già si immaginava il sorrisetto stanco ma soddisfatto del compagno.  
-Immagino sia il momento del tuo discorso, no?- sibilò, scacciando l'imbarazzante pensiero di quanto era appena avvenuto e rivestendosi.   
' _Sì, ma prima ne faccio uno a te. Vedi di finire di lavorare presto, sempre che tu lo sia facendo davvero, perché a casa ho intenzione di fartela pagare per avermi lasciato solo e insoddisfatto fino ad ora. È chiaro?_ '  
Adorava quel tono perentorio. Anche se per lavoro sra sempre stato lui a dare ordini agli altri, Gregory aveva un certo fascino innegabile, in quel momento.  
-Ti aspetto.   
Chiuse la chiamata, forse presenziare ad un matrimonio non sarebbe stato così noioso e degradante... Ma nemmeno essere 'punito' per averlo evitato pareva essere una cattiva idea.  



End file.
